


sweet flower

by Vilna



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: All they have is a delicate promise, but Amell will make sure it will hold.---(Leliana & Warden during and after the Fifth Blight.) ✿
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I just finished a playthrough with my Amell & Leliana and I absolutely loved it. It's been awhile since I've played Origins and it was really fun, more than I remembered. So anyhow, this a growing collection with small moments between those two as I got inspired enough to write a few little snippets. All of these are probably all under 1,000 words long.
> 
> my gaming blog: [x](https://ladywoolsley.tumblr.com/)  
> kudos & comments are: ♥

Amell can still smell the sweet fragrance of Andraste’s Grace in Leliana’s morning messy hair as she presses her cold nose under her jawbone to get closer to her. She has a habit of collecting every one she finds but Leliana keeps and preserves and loves them all till they wilt and turn to brown.

Amell breathes it in, Leliana’s alluring scent, the bow of her mouth curling upwards bit by bit as Leliana only continues to snore softly in her arms, eyes closed and lost in sleep.

It’s hard to believe that both of them still live.

Amell’s distantly aware of the surrounding coolness of the early morning, but the haze of sleep and Leliana’s body heat keeps her immobile for now. She doesn’t want to move; she doesn’t want to face the day just yet, happy and relaxed as she is. She can hear Alistair’s cheerful whistling outside their tent, though, as he’s preparing breakfast. Amell hopes he’s not making his bad excuse for a porridge again, it’d be the fifth day in a row and she detests how much salt he always uses. There’s absolutely no reason to put so _much_ , but he enjoys making their meals when he can and no one but Morrigan has the heart to mock his cooking skills.

In this moment, she lays there underneath a moth eaten blanket, safe and comfortable, squished between Leliana and her mabari’s massive bulk of heat, his breathing loud against her ear. Amell is pretty sure she has a generous amount of dog drool and hair all over her, but there’s not a lot she can do about that -- it’s not like any of them can afford to be picky about their appearance while camping weeks in the forests with limited supply of water.

Amell presses a tender kiss to Leliana’s bare shoulder, another to her nape. Leliana stirs in her dreams, always a light sleeper.

“Good morning, my love,” Amell murmurs, her kisses scattering along Leliana’s neck to her shoulder blades. Her arm is curled tight around Leliana’s waist, restless fingers toying with the hem of her cotton shirt.

Leliana hums under her breath, a slow sound, and stretches her neck for more of Amell’s affection. She is happy to deliver, as she always is. Sometimes she wonders if there’s even a thing she wouldn’t do for Leliana.

“Hello,” Leliana says, word muffled against their makeshift pillow. Her hand grips Amell’s own underneath the covers. A thumb slides over scarred knuckles. A pause for breath. “How did you sleep, ma chérie?” she asks, bringing the fingers to her mouth. A kiss, a breath of life. “Nightmares?”

Amell shrugs. The archdemon was quiet last night. 

She pulls Leliana closer, impossibly. The dog behind her rolls onto his back and lets out a little howl, flinching himself awake a second later. Amell can’t help but snort at his confused whine.

With little effort Leliana turns underneath the blanket without letting in the cold, closing Amell in a firm embrace. She presses a kiss of her own to Amell’s temple and forehead, taking her time, lingering. Finally: her lips are soft and taste like sleep, insistent and firm already, even with the early hour and soft eyelids. Amell laughs quietly, cheeks already burning like a sunrise. She can hear Leliana’s smile against her neck, just where her pulse beats. 

“Leliana,” she sighs. She suddenly has the urge to pour down her affection like rain. The odds for them are almost impossible. “I love you.”

It’s not the first time she’s confessed her adoration out loud, but it still makes her feel oddly vulnerable. The Circle was not a place for love. Neither is the Blight.

She doesn’t care.

After a moment of peace, of devotion, of freedom, Leliana whispers, “And I you.”

A delicate promise, but Amell will make sure it will hold.

The dog sleepily presses his wet snout against Amell’s side. Leliana’s heart beats against hers, strong and true.

They are alive, still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees the abominations, the demons, the blood and her dead friends, with her waking eyes and doesn’t know what would happen if she closed them and submitted herself to the Fade again.

It’s one of those nights that leave one bleeding out.

Amell is exhausted beyond her bounds, her hands shake and her leg is injured in a way Wynne couldn’t fix with a magic word. She’s sore with bruises and cuts and can’t sleep because she’s scared out of her _mind._

She sees the abominations, the demons, the blood and her dead friends, with her waking eyes and doesn’t know what would happen if she closed them and submitted herself to the Fade again. Amell is vulnerable like this, she knows. Wynne told her to be cautious when asleep. She’s endured so much, they all have and it leaves her open and fearful and in danger.

So, Amell drinks.

The Spoiled Princess’ ale is lousy but it’s not like she has a lot to compare it to. This is only the third time she’s ever drank it. Ale and wine, both were new to her before she left the Circle. Both were foreign and that made them initially the best damn thing she’s ever tasted.

Now, they serve as an ill comfort -- this is her fourth pint and at this point, she’s drunker than she intended.

It’s three in the morning and the tavern’s owner is probably pissed at her for keeping him up, judging from the venomous looks he gives her every time she asks for another pint. Amell feels a little bad for him, but drinking is the best distraction she could come up with as Leliana fell asleep almost the second her head touched the pillow, tired like all of them were after they came down from the tower.

It used to be her home. The home she knew for over 15 years.

15 _years_ and now almost all of it was lost. Most of her friends were dead.

Amell closes her eyes. 

It is then that a gentle hand touches her shoulder and a kiss is pressed to the side of her neck.

“Ma chérie,” Leliana murmurs. She takes a seat next to Amell and takes her hand in her own and pets the back of her hand. She’s not quite in her sleep clothes, but only in a slim green shirt and pair of slacks; her face clear and clean, making her look soft and beautiful in the low light of the tavern.

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

Amell sighs. She shakes her head. “Can’t sleep,” she says. No, she _won’t_ sleep.

Leliana hums under her breath before taking a sip of Amell’s ale, immediately grimacing afterwards.

“Ugh,” she mutters and Amell snorts.

“Bad?” she asks.

Leliana scoffs. “Terrible.”

Amell has to agree.

Their shared moment is quiet for a while. There’s too much to say, but not enough words for them to come to light. Nothing is enough in this situation.

But Leliana remains at her side like she always has, and Amell loves her so, so much. She hasn’t said the words yet, too afraid, too insecure, but she has a feeling that Leliana knows it, anyway. Amell has always been very obvious, wearing all emotion on her sleeve for everyone to see.

“Perhaps I should go get Wynne,” Leliana murmurs, raising her hand to tuck a falling hair strand behind Amell’s ear. Her usual braided hair topknot is falling apart.

“It’s alright,” Amell says. It still isn’t, but Leliana always makes her feel better, she just has that kind of aura.

Leliana bites her lower lip. “Come to sleep then?” she suggests.

Amell breathes out a long breath. 

“Yes,” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leliana crawls into her tent one midnight and simply pulls off her thin undershirt without any words exchanged, revealing her freckle filled skin and small, pale breasts, Amell’s first instinct is to push her firmly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some mild boob fondling and implied sexual content!! I changed the rating to M, but it's honestly not that serious. I mostly did it for future drabbles because I feel like I'll kind of end up doing that anyway at some point.

Amell knows that Leliana enjoys the thrill of the hunt.

She's amazing with a bow, a savant taught by the treacherous Marjolaine herself. Most of their enemies don’t even see her coming before they’re already dead. She’s clever. Quick and subtle. Brave but never reckless. Leliana plans everything she does and is always perfectly in control of any situation she finds herself in. She will always catch the quarry.

Amell wouldn’t kneel just for any woman, but she would die for Leliana, without hesitating to consider her duty for Thedas -- no matter what Wynne or anyone else would say.

Leliana is a deadly goddess and Amell _adores_ her.

She never even imagined that Leliana might feel the same way about her.

So, when Leliana crawls into her tent one midnight and simply pulls off her thin undershirt without any words exchanged, revealing her freckle filled skin and small, pale breasts, Amell’s first instinct is to push her firmly away. 

“W-what -” Amell splutters when Leliana only raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow and doesn’t move away. _”Leliana.”_

Her eyes are certainly as wide as the moon, trying not to stare at Leliana’s bare torso as she is still on full display. Leliana grins wickedly and swipes her thumb across Amell’s wet lower lip. 

“Oh, you are so cute,” she says and giggles. Amell’s cheeks are absolutely flaming.

“Leliana,” she says again, feeling a little scandalized. She feels like she should close her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I am seducing you, of course,” she says simply and cups Amell’s cheek into her palm. She rubs her thumb across the flushed skin. Her smile turns into a kinder one when Amell remains perplexed. “Is it not working?”

Amell swallows. Leliana is very close. “You would w-want to… with me?”

Leliana smiles. She’s toying with Amell’s braided hair, thumbing the black ribbon holding it together. “My love…” she says with fond exasperation. “Who else?”

Amell blinks. “Oh.”

“We don’t have to have sex,” Leliana says gently. Always so understanding. “I just felt like the anticipation would kill me if I didn’t at least try to tempt you,” she chuckles, stretching her neck in a way that exposes her sharp, beautiful collarbones. 

Leliana’s grin is wicked and Amell’s laugh high pitched. Her throat is dry like sand.

“I do want to,” Amell admits. Her words fumble but they need to be said. “I want you so much I can barely stand it most days.”

“Good,” Leliana says and brings Amell’s hand to her chest, cupping the side of a breast. Amell hesitates before rubbing her thumb across the pink nipple. She gasps, can’t quite help it, and looks up to Leliana in awe. Leliana sighs in pleasure and slides Amell’s hand from her breasts to the valley between them. Amell gains confidence quickly and leans down to kiss the slope of Leliana’s neck, the skin pillowy soft against her nervous lips.

She has done this before, but only a couple of times. There was a woman in the tower who had hazel eyes and gentle, knowing hands, about five years older than her. Amell was smitten with her experience and handsomeness, and felt like they shared something special even if it didn’t last very long.

Amell imagines she is dead now.

Leliana hums. “Just like that, ma chérie.”

Just like this, Amell thinks, as she lifts her head to kiss Leliana roughly, pulling her closer to stroke her back.

Distantly, she is aware that Leliana has finished her hunt.


End file.
